


Reflection, Pt1

by Dressari



Series: Distant Worlds [21]
Category: Creators Keepers of Mana, Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures, Furry (Fandom)
Genre: CKoM, DMFA - Freeform, Elements, Furrae, Mana - Freeform, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressari/pseuds/Dressari
Summary: It's been a few days since the ordeal with Brelioro and things returned to normal... almost to normal. With the transition of Fa'Lina's newest staff member slowly proceeding, she sends two of her faculty to pay a check up on Adrian as he moves his life into the Academy.





	Reflection, Pt1

[Elly the Warp-Aci, as she appears while connected to a Creator](https://inkbunny.net/submissionview.php?id=1401536&page=2#pictop)

 

A mountainous region nestled in one of the most dangerous places in Furrae, tucked away from only the brave or foolhardy of travellers. The area didn't even have a geographical name given to it, at least not yet; though one would wonder if it was nameless for a good reason. Air split apart and the fabric of reality became torn by the paper-thin tail of a warp-aci, bringing forth its travellers as directed. Its rapid circular flight blew the dust and the dirt into the air.

Soon within the circle two individuals of Cubi heritage materialised from the folds of space, sent from the Academy by the headmistress. The two ladies shared a conversation as the pink glowing critter completed its teleporting duties and tumbled off to one side awaiting its next command.

“...Just saying Aary, you don't find it fascinating how the physical body can be frozen for such long periods of time and be perfectly preserved?” inquired the sandy brown lamia Cubi, looking around the surrounding region excitedly. She had eagerly volunteered to check up on the academy's most talked about new arrival, though she found it strange they were at a place outside the school. The natural light caused a bright sheen from her scales, while darker red pieces along her sides absorbed it instead.

Aaryanna however waved off her travelling companion, less excited by all the science and theories the lamia and a few others had debated on. “No Quintess, not really, and if you ask me I think Adrian would prefer that whole frozen thing was forgotten. He lost a lot of his future because of it.” she said sternly preferring to think of their new Creator co-worker as just another resident.

Though, briefly, she did ponder what it may have been like to exist in such a fashion.

What was it like to be locked away for so long?

Did he dream? Did he think? Or did time stop; or was it just brought to a slow?

Stasis was a common form of imprisonment or preservation in Furrae, a magical form of separating someone from the passage of time. It was magic not to be taken lightly as it often held side effects or dangerous ramifications. This whole frozen in a block of ice however, it sounded like something else entirely. Doctor Ink had assured those that asked that Adrian seemed 'normal', though as always the good Doctor only released vague explanations.

Usually that was Ink's way of enforcing the patient doctor confidentiality oath he held to.

“This is so exciting,” squeaked an eager Quintess slithering alongside Aaryanna as they made their way into the open mouth of a cave. Not even the slightest thought of potential danger could quash her excitement. “Finally getting to meet Adrian in person. I only saw him when he was in his armour, but I hear he is something quite different!”

Aaryanna rolled her eyes, “Quintess, he's just like any other Being, he's not that exciting.” suddenly the lamia darted around to her front, surprising her as the overeager tutor seemed to disagree entirely.

“Are you kidding Aary?” blurted Quintess, surprised her friend was so non-nonchalant about this meeting. But of course Aaryanna already had the pleasure of meeting the Creator, so no wonder she was less enthused. The Lamia couldn't contain her eagerness, “Just like any other?” she asked. “How is he just ANY Being, we're talking someone who can control the elements naturally? And a Phoenix, but not just any Phoenix! One from story books, to think they are actually real! I bet he speaks with a real old accent if he is from two-hundred thousand years ago.”

“You're going to be disappointed in that case,” sighed Aaryanna with a wave of her hand. She pushed around Quintess politely while tugging on the taller Cubi to keep moving, they were in a dangerous area and didn't want to hang around longer than they needed to. “Look he really is just like any normal Being in the way he acts.” she added turning to the Lamia noticing she had suddenly stopped and appeared stunned or at least put in a state of awe.

“Oh my... oh wow, are those...? Are those his emotions?” she asked, her excited tone dropping into one of surprise, taken back by the sudden onset of emotional energy that emanated from further down the corridor. Quintess took a moment to adjust her filters, perhaps to the highest she had ever set them in a long time.

Aaryanna nodded smiling lightly, finally glad to hear the over eager Lamia calm down, “Pretty much, strong aren't they? Fa'Lina thinks it's something to do with him being attached to this world's Mana, I think she called it. At least we know he's definitely here then,” she chuckled quietly in relief.

Quintess felt an onset of unease as they drew further inside the strange place as the stones turned into metal work. “But why would he be here? In such a dangerous region?” she questioned fumbling with a couple of the alchemical bottles on her belt. Since the attack on the academy she had taken to carrying around a few more... energetic concoctions, just in case.

Her companion shrugged, feeling the same sense of emotion, the place was eerie just by being here. Though Aaryanna was curious that if her old mentor Destania had indeed found Adrian here, she had traversed this treacherous terrain to do so. It only made her admire the tenacity and determination of the former academy teacher more. They both soon neared a large metal archway that led into large a square room. Stopping at the doorway the two looked in all directions, searching for any signs of threats or danger.

The insides of the room were littered with many unusual things, most of it made made of that Elevas material Fa'Lina explained to the faculty in the last meeting. The headmistress emphasised to be careful when handling anything that did not look like a common item in Furrae, and stressed to avoid any weapon based looking constructions.

A point that is easier said than done mind you when the smoggy glassy appearance was the only real identifying feature of Elevas. Baring the walls and some details about the surrounding furniture, almost everything in here is made of the strange material. The stained colours helped separate the difference between the pieces.

Suppressing her sense of caution, Quintess slithered further into the room, approaching one of the glassy objects that sat in the middle of the area. It appeared much like a container, but it was open and currently empty. She wondered what it might be used to store since it was so large. A few strange lights flickered on the side prompting her to lean over and examine it closer.

“Quin, don't touch anything, you have no idea what it may do,” said Aaryanna with a note of caution in her voice; she didn't need one of them getting hurt because Quintess didn't know when to stop poking at things. It was typical of an alchemist, always experimenting until something blew up in their faces.

The lamia looked back with her assuring pink eyes, “I'm just looking Aary, honestly, you think I blow everything up all the time just because I mixed a few wrong ingredients that one time.” defended Quintess tapping her fingers together. She noted that the 'magical' panel on the side resembled a blank canvas; was one supposed to draw something on it she wondered. “Besides, I would hate to impart a bad impression for Adrian before we said hello.”

Speaking of Adrian, he wasn't in the immediate area but his emotions suggested otherwise, so where was he anyway? Aaryanna then realised a second corridor attached to one side of the room led to somewhere else in this strange place. Slowly she approached the open archway, noting that there was not a door present to open, but it seemed as if there should be one. The hallway did not stretch on for long before it turned off into two different directions, a few metallic doors present on either side. The Cubi called out, “Adrian? Are you down here?” she shouted but no reply came.

“Hey Aary, take a look at THIS.” called Quintess as her excitement returned.

Aaryanna rolled her eyes and let out a quiet groan, feeling a chill at the tone of voice her friend used. Just what could she have discovered that would derail their task now. Turning back to see the Lamia, Quintess had a book in her hand. A colourful image decorated the cover and even from here Aaryanna could clearly see the title and author's name printed on the front. Curiosity got the better of her and asked, “What is that Quintess, a book?”

“A novel, a romance one,” replied Quintess carefully turning the pages.

“...Adrian's?” asked a cock-eyed Aaryanna, “Romance doesn't seem his type.”

“It's his daughter's.”

“How do you know?”

“Her name is on the inside front page,” replied Quintess. She ran a finger over the bookmark present within the first few pages, the start of a fresh reading. Carefully she placed the book down to avoid losing the spot marked within. “I wonder if he's reading it for her. Parents often keep their children's things close if they suffered loss, even if its something they wouldn't normally dabble in.” she said reaching back and adjusting her separated crimson hair lengths into a tidier fashion.

Aaryanna didn't say anything, it was a troubling thought, a sign of someone who would hang on to the dearly departed too hard. It started to make the trip awkward. It begged the question if this feeling of unease was in fact emanating from the Creator himself.

“Unknown signature detected...” spoke a robotic voice from the corridor.

The synthesised voice made Aaryanna jump. Rushing away, she sprung her wings into action, shaping them into tendrils to defend herself. Darting back to her companion the look on Quintess's face told Aaryanna they were not alone any longer, and it wasn't Adrian's presence that neared.

“What is that!?” blurted Quintess pulling one of the flasks from her belt. She spanned her rosy pink bat wings to the sides in case she needed to use them in her defence.

Reading herself for the worst Aaryanna dropped into a combative stance and gauged what their opponent might be. Hovering from the floor at chest level was... something she didn't have a term or a name for. Clearly it was made of Elevas shaped like disk, a number of glowing lights appeared on the topside while a bright pink glow emanated from the underside. A small circular lens stared at them while the circumference of the disk pulsed with a beige light spinning around I like wheel.

The object spoke again, “Trespassing signatures, identify self,” it said.

“Uhhh...” said Quintess puzzled exchanging glances with Aaryanna, “Quintess of SAIA?”

“Unrecognised, hostile presence detected.” it returned.

“I don't like the sound of that.” said Aaryanna.

A high pitched whir sounded and the light circling stopped and aimed at them, growing brighter. Aaryanna's danger sense went to high alert realising this might be an attack. She began to summon her strongest shield spell to cover them both.

“One-one-three-seven cease!” shouted a squeaky voice.

The Cubi's attention drew to the secondary entrance to the room, there floated a Warp-Aci, not the one they had arrived with however. A pink glow surrounded it with no marking on its forehead and resembled a fox like critter. It held a demanding stance as it directed orders at the strange object.

“They're friends, no need to get angry with them!” it said.

“Unknown command, please specify.” returned the Elevas disk.

“Oh... um, right, commands...” said the Warp-Aci trying to remember them.

“Three-seven, cease hostilities,” spoke Adrian as he entered into the room petting the warp-aci as he passed. “The drone's don't recognise banter Elly, you have to give them concise commands,” he said approaching the drone with folded arms and a tired expression. “Three-seven, add new signatures to protective patterns. Entry: Cubi, scan Aura for racial DNA markers and create a new record.”

“Processing. Scanning subjects.” it replied. A wave like beam then shot from one side to the other passing over the two girls quicker than they could react. “Signature entered, Cubi, non-hostile.”

“Downgrade threat level to one, enter passive mode and transmit to other drones,” said Adrian giving the drone one final command. He greeted the girls with a half-hearted smile. “Defence drones. Accidentally activated them while I was searching the back rooms.” he explained motioning with a thumb to the automated platform.

“Thing gave me a heart attack, Adrian,” breathed Aaryanna letting her guard down and approaching him with a curious step. It was definitely him that was generating the uneasy emotions, his smile might say one thing, but his heart was saying another. “Is that Teacup?” she asked pointing to the pink hued Warp-Aci.

“I'm not Teacup anymore,” corrected the critter tapping itself in the chest, flicking her now string like tail around, a wider pink portion adorned the end. Along the nearly invisible string-like tail eight tiny balls of light orbited the length. As the tail swished around the orbs would leave a faint trail of its represented colour. “Adrian renamed me to Elly.” it bowed reintroducing herself under a new name. A fresh beginning to her service to a Creator.

Quintess approached with startling enthusiasm, enamoured by the very different look the Warp-Aci appeared to have taken on. It was very different from the other Aci around the academy. “How very curious, you have wings? But you do not have need of them to fly.” she remarked rubbing one of the tiny detached pink wings that floated near the Aci. Every time the lamia moved the wing it would return back to the same spot as if it were its natural place. “This is amazing! Even that which is attached to your soul takes on a amazing new form.” she said excitedly to Adrian.

Adrian's tone however did not share in the enthusiasm, instead he spoke with a tired drawl, “Quintess right? You were the young lady that protected that student from the Hollows, your courage is admirable.” he complimented.

Quintess felt a light blush form, he remembered her not as the foolish Cubi that got herself battered. Granted her fighting ability was minimal at best, but better than most newer members of her race. “Oh! You flatter me I was merely a clumsy potions maker. You on the other hand displayed incredible grace in the short moment I watched you dispatch those things.” she said and offered a curtsy. “It's so wonderful to finally meet you in person.”

Aaryanna rolling her eyes tugged gently on the overacting Lamia's shoulder, “Alright lil miss etiquette, you don't have to swoon all over the poor guy. Geeze.” she scoffed, almost wanting to both gag and laugh at the same time. Going straight from over eagerness now Quintess was simply trying to hard.

It did however bring a smile to Adrian's dreary expression, “Nice to see you too Aary.” he greeted kindly to which the harsher Cubi let on her own smile. He appreciated Aaryanna's presence as someone who viewed him as just any regular person and not some idol or special individual that required certain treatment. She brought a nice counterbalance. Sometimes the over inquisitive nature of the residents, while not unwelcome, became tiring. “What brings you two out here? I told Fa'Lina I would be alright.” he asked.

“She knows,” smiled Quintess, “But-”

“Fa'Lina isn't entirely convinced your body is totally healed,” jumped in Aaryanna with the honest reason behind their visit.

Quintess waved her hand in front of Aayanna, a little irritated of her rude interruption, “YES, however,” she grunted, ignoring the rasp the purple haired Cubi provided. Sometimes Aayranna was too blunt for her own good even if she meant well, “She merely asked us to render assistance until you returned. She can be... overprotective sometimes.” smiled the lamia.

“Understatement,” sighed Aaryanna but she had to agree and nodded to show as such. “Though if you want anyone to watch your back, Fa'Lina should be right up at the top.” she said flicking away a few locks of her hair to the side. “Still, I think she has less to worry about for you. By the way she made it sound in the meeting, you'll be coming and going a lot from the Academy.”

“That's not a normal thing?” queried Adrian pulling the drone from the air and deactivating it.

Aaryanna nodded her head, “Yeah, normally Fa'Lina prefers that we remain at the academy during our studies or teaching. Not that she enforces it. Though I guess she can't apply the same to you, I mean, 'Guardian of Mana' or something?” she said recalling some of the specifics of the meeting.

“Why do I get the feeling I should've been at this meeting...” sighed Adrian flipping the drone over and popping open a control panel. He felt somewhat slighted that a whole meeting was dedicated to discussing his presence at the Academy, it felt like being in Argentium all over again. Being treated like an Idol was the last thing he wanted. “I don't want to be treated differently...” he added with a shake of his head as a prod pushed into the side of his head gently.

“Not everyone is happy for you to be at the Academy, Adrian,” pointed out Aaryanna as the culprit prodding his head. Retracting her finger, she leant to the side observing what the man was doing to the unusual drone as he called it. “The Academy may be a neutral ground for the clans, but that doesn't mean it's all sunshine and bubblegum. Judis is a good example.”

“Judis?”

Quintess clasped her hands together and approached from the other side, “Do you remember Feren?” She asked but the man shrugged lightly. “I believe you tossed him across the room just yesterday.” She said and created a magical image of a clan symbol, a set of interlocking three triangles. She hoped the sight of the symbol would jog his memory.

Adrian merely blinked at the symbol, he didn't recall seeing it however he did remember the name after a brief pause. “Oh, him. The kid that teased Relina. Yeah, he got a little touchy feely too much for my liking.” he chortled ,closing off the panel again before tossing the drone to the side allowing it to hover again.

“Yeah him, his clan elders, or his father anyway was rather vocal about your treatment of him.” mentioned Aaryanna.

“Sorry not sorry.” shrugged Adrian, “Nothing against his clan, but Feren needs a lesson in how to treat women with respect.” he said turning away and walking towards the hallway he motioned for the two girls to follow him wanting to keep them close in case any other surprises occur.

“I don't disagree,” chirped Aaryanna with a smirk, “Though you may have made an enemy of his father.”

“I'll be sure to send an apology card,” mocked Adrian.

Quintess slithered next to him, showing a little concern, “I didn't think you appeared to be the type to hold a grudge Adrian, even for something so minor.” she said mildly surprised.

 


End file.
